1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fire and moisture proofing of anodes in alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal batteries by covering the anode with an adhesive coated plastic film or metal foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized that alkaline metals such as lithium are difficult materials to work with, not only because of flammability, but because it sticks to itself and other material, and reacts with moisture. Lithium is however the material of choice for use in the anode of alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal batteries. Lithium is often used in the anode in plain foil form or as a coating on carbon, graphite or metal substrates. Whatever the material that lithium is used with it must be protected from moisture. In fabrication of alkaline metal or alkaline earth metal batteries construction takes place in a dry inert gas atmosphere. Protection of the exposed surface of the lithium anode after fabrication is required. Various methods have been proposed to protect the exposed lithium from moisture such as heat sealing around the edges of a plastic coated aluminum foil pouch or metal envelope. The anode is not protected from accidental damage such as hole punching because the pouch or envelope does not adhere to the anode.
The adhesive coated tape of the invention provides the required degree of protection and also acts to insulate the anode from electroconduction on the covered side.